The present invention relates to a coil support for accommodating at least one coil wire of an electromagnet, more particularly for use in electromagnetic valves.
German patent application No. 41 41 546 discloses a coil support for accommodating a coil wire for an electromagnet. The coil support includes a hollow-cylinder-shaped support part having ends which are furnished with disc-shaped stops. The height of the wire coil and the inside and outside diameter is determined by the dimensioning of the support part.
However, it is necessary in special cases of application to be able to vary the number of coil windings by way of the height of the hollow-cylinder-shaped support part without gaps occurring in the winding layers which impair the function.